Decent Days and Nights
by She's My Baby
Summary: Kirsten and Sandy spend a quiet night together. Fluff. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors' Note:**__ So, we're back with a new __fanfic__:) Consider this as a companion piece to _Trouble Sleeping_, if you like. Sandy and Kirsten, after a long day's hard work, have some quality time together. Fluff and all lovey-dovey. __Don't know how many chapters this will take, but we hope you enjoy nonetheless. Don't forget to leave us a review!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not ours, unfortunately. The title of this __fic__ comes from the song by The __Futureheads__, featured on Music From The OC: Mix 4._

* * *

**DECENT DAYS AND NIGHTS**

* * *

_"__And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know_

_That I am__, I am_

_I am__ t__he luckiest__,"_

_- _The Luckiest, Ben Folds Five

It was merely after sunset. Dim lights cast a faint glow all over the living room as inaudible sounds blared from the widescreen television set placed on the wall. There was a scarlet mug half-filled with already cold coffee sitting on the center table, and a few pillows were thrown on the floor.

Over the unmade couch laid Kirsten Cohen, the hopelessly blond matriarch of the Cohen household. Both bare feet were raised on the armrest on one side, while her light snoring was slightly muffled due to the fact that her face was buried in a pillow propped up on the other side. She seemed to be knocked out, deep in her slumber, really exhausted after a long day of working at the Newport Group.

Sandy Cohen walked into his home after a long day at work. He was tired, no doubt about that, and wanted nothing more than to sit at home for the remainder of the night. Maybe order some Thai and simply enjoy the company of his family of, now, four.

He was surprised that he wasn't immediately welcomed by his wife. He couldn't even hear her. Her car was outside though so he knew she was home.

"Kirsten?" He called out, desiring to see his wife, knowing just the sight of her would make his day better. He was met with silence. He walked into the kitchen, still searching for her. When met with an empty room, he wondered into the living room and smiled at what he found.

His wife was snoring into a pillow. He chuckled lightly as he watched her for a moment. Even though he couldn't see her face, it was possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but smile widely at his wife.

He was torn between taking her to their own bed or leaving her where she was. She did look incredibly comfortable and he didn't want to chance it by waking her. Perhaps he would order Thai for them all and when it arrived, he would wake her then. He decided that's what he would do.

However at the moment, he was too intrigued by the sight before him to leave. He decided to give about five to ten minutes of his time to simply watching her sleep face down on the couch. If she didn't wake up within those minutes, he would go ahead with his plans.

Unconsciously, oblivious to Sandy staring at her, she shifted on her side with a grunt and drew her knees closer to her chest. Blond hair was splayed in every direction, a messy remainder of the neat hairstyle she had pinned it to earlier this morning. Kirsten's carefully applied make-up seemed to have disappeared, and the power suit she was wearing was slowly becoming wrinkled. The pillow that she had buried her face into dropped to the floor, and her snores went louder in volume.

"Hmm." Kirsten grumbled, resting her head on her clasped hands, looking disturbed for a moment as she moved as if she felt she was interrupted, before looking relaxed again. Her light snores continued, just like a freight train running through the house, as Sandy often put it. Sandy's smile grew and grew as his wife turned in her deep slumber. He was so lucky to be married to her. Moments like these just made him love her all the more.

Sandy went into the kitchen and retrieved the take out menus. He considered asking the boys what they wanted but remembered hearing something about a Play Station super bowl tonight. He knew what they liked anyway and ended up pretty much ordering one of everything on the menu.

Meanwhile, rather used to sleeping in their bed with Sandy on her side, Kirsten's arm flailed to her left, making her wrist collide with the frame of the couch. Momentary pain made her arm tingle as she tried to roll over to the other side, but ending up on the floor with a soft _thud_.

Thank God she had the sense to have the living room carpeted, instead of having the same marble flooring that ran throughout the rest of the house. Her fall was enough to wake her up, although she looked groggy, confused and irritated.

"Ow." She grumbled, picking herself up from the floor and taking a seat on the couch. That was probably enough power naps for Kirsten for the night.

Sandy finished ordering the Thai food and decided to check on his wife before checking on his sons. He entered the living room in time to see her roll of the couch. He saw her hit and his heart jumped into his throat.

"Oh my gosh!" His over-protective side jumped into high gear. He knew he was probably over reacting but he was a husband that's what he did. He ran over to where she was, getting back on the couch. He kneeled in front of her and looked up at her with frightened eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Sandy?" Kirsten blinked, looking even more confused at the sight of her husband. "What are you doing here? When did you get home?"

It seemed as if she was too surprised at the fact that Sandy was home now to notice that he was really concerned over her fall, but maybe she was just too groggy. After all Kirsten was woken up in the most inhumane way possible, something that she didn't really appreciate.

How long has it been since she was out? Kirsten checked her Rolex wearily and saw that she had been asleep for almost an hour now, since she got home. She remembered arriving, then walking along the halls of an empty house, before her tiredness overwhelmed her, and she decided to take a twenty-minute power nap. She was supposed to work after that, but she guessed she was more tired than she thought.

"What does it matter?" He asked impatiently. "Are you okay?" He said with more emphasis. He began looking her up and down, searching for a break or anything since she obviously wasn't going to tell him herself.

"Huh?" What on earth was Sandy talking about? It was only after a few moments that she realized he meant her little trip to the floor, and a knowing look spread on her face. "Oh. I'm fine. No harm done." When she confirmed that she was okay, Sandy released a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding.

For the first time since he arrived, Kirsten smiled, her grogginess beginning to fade away as she felt more awake. "Maybe you can kiss to make me feel better?" She hinted, looking at him playfully straight in the eye as he was still kneeling in front of her. He smiled and was about to respond when she pulled him in for a long, welcome-home kiss. He deepened the kiss and then broke away from her. He kissed the spot on her arm that hit the couch. "Feel any better now?" He whispered.

"Uh-huh." Kirsten could tell that Sandy was still a little worried, so she smiled, to indicate that she wasn't in any pain anymore. He could really get protective of her sometimes, even when it was just nothing big or anything, and she loved him for that. Of course, if it was the other way around, Kirsten would feel the same way.

She curled up on the couch again, and patted the empty space beside her. "Come lie with me." Kirsten said simply, moving a little to give him more space, since he was bigger than her. She reached for his rough hands, and tugged, pulling him closer to her.

Sandy was slowly convinced that Kirsten was actually okay. He smiled as she invited him onto the couch with her. "Of course." He said as he climbed next to her. As he put his arms around her, he realized his body fit perfectly around her.

He kissed the back of her head. "We should do this more often. Not fall off the couch, lay together in the afternoon doing nothing."

"Are you making fun of me?" He couldn't see it, but her eyes were playfully narrowed at the mention of them not falling off the couch. That hadn't really been a good way to wake up, and she didn't really appreciate being reminded of that little fact.

"No, not making fun of you. Just making sure my words didn't become... misconstrued." He said as he felt her fingers entwine with his. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"What's for dinner?" She asked wonderingly, even though technically she should be the one taking care of it, being the mother of the clan. But of course, anyone knew better not to let her into the kitchen and too near the stove. "Did you send the boys out for something?"

"I just ordered Thai. But I do believe that tonight is the boys' Super Bowl of sorts. Of course, I could be wrong. Their schedule's seem to change every second." He began to play with the fabric of her slacks.

"Thai? Sounds good." Kirsten raised a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned sleepily, before resuming their place under Sandy's grasp again. The warmth of his body pressed against hers, and the comfort that his embrace offered was enough to render her sleepy again. Sandy thought she really was adorable when she yawned. It made him smile.

"So, how was work?" She asked, not moving a muscle, perfectly content where she was and how she was positioned at the moment. "Good?" Kirsten pressed on, really wanting to know how his day was without her.

"Oh gosh. Possibly the most tiring day all year." He groaned. Then he hugged her closer to him and inhaled her scent. He stretched his legs out, groaning again as he did so. "But it's definitely getting better." He said quietly.

"So I've heard." Kirsten agreed with a smile, closing her eyes in content as she felt herself being drawn even closer to Sandy. She had a pretty long day too, but of course, any day that dealt with Caleb Nichol and Julie Cooper was always a long one.

Slowly, she rubbed the back of Sandy's hands, her palms grazing the hair that was there. Then, she shifted and turned around to face him, just wanting to take a good look at her husband who she had not seen since they left the house this morning. Any day that dealt with Caleb and Julie was a long one, but a day without Sandy felt like a lifetime to her. "I missed you." She said quietly, looking straight at him through his bright blue eyes.

As she turned to face him, he kissed her nose. Once she had situated herself, he pulled her closer to him and faintly kissed her lips. "Mm. I know what you mean." He whispered. '_I love you._' He mouthed, his eyes conveying the words.

"I love you, too."

It was definitely times like these when all Kirsten could think was how lucky she was to have ended up with Sandy, and to be with him after all these years. Thinking back on the day when they first met, well, she must've been really lucky. It was destined.

She buried her face in his shoulder, seeking comfort and strength in his arms. Despite the power nap, she still felt weary, and just wanted to stay with Sandy like this for the rest of the night, or doing anything, as long as she had Sandy's company, and possibly the boys' too."What do you want to do?" Kirsten asked, her voice muffled because of his clothes. "You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. Sounds good." He said quietly. "What would you like to watch?" He asked tentatively.

"Anything." She answered, and smiled through the fabric of the clothes he was wearing. Kirsten was sure that both of them knew well she would just end up falling asleep, no matter what movie they watched anyway.

An arm wrapped loosely around his middle as she moved closer to him, her eyes beginning to close at the comfort of it all. "Or you could just keep on doing what you're doing." Kirsten tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips, once, twice, and several more times.

"Now that I think about it. Would there be much sense in turning on a movie? We both know you wouldn't watch it." He chuckled softly. Another cute quality of hers.

Kirsten laughed softly. "You know I'll end up falling asleep, anyway." If she could manage to stay awake through one movie, it would be a Chrismukkah miracle, in Seth's words. But no matter how many times both father and son tried to make Kirsten watch a movie and stay awake through it, she still fell asleep at some point.

"I do enjoy our silence though." He said quietly as he snuggled deeper into her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You enjoy _silence_?" She teased, her tone quiet as not to fully destroy the mood that had set itself over them. Kirsten watched him intently as his eyes closed, looking more relaxed by the moment, before she buried her face in his neck.

"I can enjoy anything as long as I'm with you." Sandy said in his best lovey-dovey tone. He then opened his eyes and rubbed her nose with his own nose. After giving her an Eskimo kiss, he left a real kiss on her nose.

"So cheesy." Kirsten teased with another subdued laugh, but she wasn't able to say anything else as Sandy grazed her nose with his, and then left a kiss on the tip after. Countless times she told him, she always liked when he did that.

"Really, what do you want to do tonight?" She pressed on, slowly running her hand up and down his back, feeling warmth on the palm of her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to watch a movie? You know I'll just lie beside you even if I ended up falling asleep." Kirsten smiled convincingly, tilting her head up to kiss his chin, which was the only thing she could reach in her current position.

A smile spread across his features. "Movie it is." He then grabbed the remote and began to flip through the movie channels, too comfortable to get up and choose a DVD. "500 channels and still nothing on." He grumbled.

"Why are we paying for this thing?" Kirsten laughed at his frustration, along with a roll of her bright blue eyes. She, for one, never had enough time to sit in front of the widescreen and really watch television, and when she did, she merely ended up falling asleep. Whenever Seth, Ryan or Sandy parked themselves in front of the set to watch television, all they did was complain about nothing being on anyway.

Sandy shrugged as he browsed the list of shows that were on. His eyes lit up and a smile lit up his entire face. He laughed deeply and clicked 'ENTER' on the remote. He knew this would get a reaction out of his wife. As the cable caught up with itself, the sounds of John Travolta suddenly leapt into the couple's ears.

"_Stranded at the drive-in…"_ Danny Zuko sang.

"Yes." Sandy said.

Startled at the familiarity of the lyrics, Kirsten bolted up from her comfortable position in Sandy's arms, and twisted her body around to look at the television. It couldn't be, could it? It had been forever since she last heard that song.

"_Sandy_?" She asked, both eyes widened in amazement as she turned back to look at her husband. The song brought back memories of Berkeley, and Sandy's participation in the musical, _Grease_. Kirsten looked at him questioningly, wondering if what she saw on the television was real.

"Oh yes, baby. Your eyes do not deceive you." Sandy stated loudly and proudly. Watching his wife's reaction was so enjoyable. He began to hum the tune. Progressively, it got louder. Then it turned into whistling. Pretty soon he was mumbling the words. After that, he began belting out the lyrics to the _Grease_ song. He was smiling as he did so.

His grin was infectious, and Kirsten couldn't help but break into a smile herself. It was funny how she could still vividly picture Sandy in that Berkeley production from so many years ago.

She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the sound of his deep voice as he serenaded her with the musical. Kirsten even clapped her hands when he finished the entire song, smiling again as she did so. "Wow, twenty years, and Travolta's still your bitch." She said knowingly, wrapping an arm around his neck fondly.

"Why thank you, honey." He smiled as he finished the song and snuggled back down beside her. He settled down and just watched the movie. Shocking was the fact that he was not quoting the whole movie, which he was so proud that he could do.

Kirsten settled herself, facing the television with Sandy's chest pressed against her back as she watched the familiar movie. She pulled his arm and draped it over her middle, before she rested her own on top of his. It made her feel a sense of security.

The living room was quiet save for the sounds of the television as man and wife continued to watch. But as always, for Kirsten, the combination of her husband's warmth and the radiation from the widescreen was too much, and slowly, her eyes began to droop, until light snoring filled the air again.

Sandy's eyes had been drooping for a while now. Work had really drained him today. Add in the comfortable warmth that his wife emitted and it was getting increasingly harder to stay awake. As he was about to give up the fight, he began to hear a faint familiar noise. It took a moment to register but when it finally did, a wide grin spread across Sandy's face. He leaned up a little to look at her face. Gosh she was beautiful, even in snoring slumber.

Sandy looked at his watch. In about five minutes, he would either get the boys to go get the food or he would go get it himself. As for the moment, he was going to enjoy his wife's presence. However, Kirsten was just so comfortable that Sandy lost his power and soon joined her in a state of sweet slumber.

In her sleep, the tips of Kirsten's fingers trailed themselves up and down the arm that was draped over her middle. She was quite unaware of her actions, but to whoever looked at them at night when they were tangled up with each other in bed, it was somewhat like a habit. Something that almost twenty years of being married brought to them, like they always knew what the other wanted even in their sleep.

She smiled, and pressed herself closer to him. Kirsten was still lulled in that kind of sleep whether she was partly, only vaguely aware of her surroundings, like the sounds of television, mixed in with the surroundings of the dream she was having right now. Her eyes remained hidden under closed eyelids, and more soft sounds of snoring filled the air.

Sandy, subconsciously, reacted to his wife while sleeping. As she stroked his arm, he smiled peacefully. He technically knew what she was doing to him but it wasn't necessarily registering. He felt her shift closer to him and he tightened the grasp he had on her.

Sandy pressed a kiss onto the back of her head. How did he ever get so lucky?

-

-

* * *

_Every review helps improve Sandy and Kirsten's sex life. :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors' Note:**__ Another fluffly chapter, yay. By the way - loved _Crash Into Me_? Watch out for a new (smutty) fanfic we're posting very soon! Don't forget to review this chapter, as always. We love reading your comments._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not ours, unfortunately. The title of this fic comes from the song by The Futureheads, featured on Music From The OC: Mix 4._

* * *

**DECENT DAYS AND NIGHTS**

* * *

Sandy's peaceful sleep continued for a few more minutes before he woke slowly. He yawned and stretched. He flexed his legs until his feet hit the arm of the couch and his one arm stretched to hit the side table. He then brought his arm down so he could take a look at his watch.

He expected to have slept for about 10 minutes. When he looked at his watch, he found that he had been asleep for about 45 minutes. His body immediately stiffened. Odds were no one else in the house would have thought to go get the Thai. Why would they? The boys didn't even know it was ordered.

He muttered a 'CRAP!' louder than he intended to. He craned his neck to see where his wife's was. She seemed to still be asleep. He slowly made his way off of the couch, minding not to wake his beloved. He was a little too hasty and would be surprised if she didn't wake up. He watched for a few moments after finally getting off of the couch and getting Kirsten in a seemingly comfortable position. He weighed her reaction, seeing if she was going to wake up.

Kirsten felt her body being stirred gently, and slowly opened her eyes. Everything looked like a sleepy haze to her for a few moments, before her vision cleared and she became somewhat aware of her surroundings. She must've fallen asleep during the movie. But wait. Sandy. Where was Sandy? He wasn't beside her anymore.

She closed her eyes and felt the armrest of the chair against her head, with her blond hair splayed all over it. She opened them again, surprised to see Sandy standing over her. Kirsten smiled peacefully, feeling much more rested after her nap.

"Hey." She said softly, stifling another yawn. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Kirsten blushed lightly, as if this was a terribly embarrassing thing to admit out loud.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her. "Me too." He said quickly before checking his watch again. "Asleep for too long." He gave her the time, waiting for her reaction. They had slept for almost an hour longer that Sandy had anticipated.

Her eyes of ocean blue widened at the mention of the time. Like Sandy, she hadn't expected that she would be asleep for that long, and besides, they haven't had dinner yet.

Speaking of that, Kirsten looked at Sandy again. "Do we have dinner?" She asked, her voice still laced with sleep. It may not be her job to cook, but she was still in charge of dinner anyway, that is, ordering in, and putting everything in bowls and plates to serve.

"I have to go pick it up." Sandy said while still looking at his watch. "Do you think they'll still have our food?" Sandy's worried eyes met Kirsten's baby blues.

"Don't worry." Kirsten answered. "It's their job to hold our food for us." Noticing the worry in his eyes, she smiled sweetly, hoping to reassure him a little.

"Are the boys home?" She repeated her earlier question. If they weren't, she didn't really want to be left alone in the house once Sandy goes to get the food. Kirsten was thinking of just making the boys drop by the restaurant instead to get the food, if the answer happened to be _no_.

"I was just about to go check." He said still checking his watch, making sure time wasn't escaping from him. He jogged out to the pool house to check.

While Sandy drifted away from the living room to check on the boys, Kirsten sat up on the couch, and tucked her legs underneath as she sat Indian style. She found the remote resting on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and immediately pressed the button to turn the television off.

She raised a hand to her head, and smoothed down the messy blond locks down with her fingers. It was not of much avail however, as there were a few bits still sticking out here and there, but Kirsten was oblivious to that. She hugged a throw pillow close to her while awaiting Sandy's return.

"Okay," Sandy started as he walked back into the main house. "All this time I thought they were having their Play Station Super Bowl. Nope, they're not in there." He grabbed the cordless phone, dialed Seth's number, and put the phone to his ear.

Kirsten's gaze followed Sandy's moving profile and watched as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I'm sure they're out with the girls right now." _And hopefully out of trouble,_ she added to herself. "Maybe they're at the diner?"

She didn't say anything else after that, knowing that whoever he was calling would pick up soon enough. Kirsten draped her hand over the back of the seat and rested her chin on her arm, waiting for the telephone conversation to start.

Sandy pressed the off button on the phone after a few minutes of conversation. "Well the boys _are_ at the diner with their girlfriends. Good call. So I'll go get the Thai, assuming that it's still there. We'll probably have to warm it up. Then again maybe not. I don't know." Sandy finally stopped his ramble. "Would you like to come with me?"

"In this state?" Laughing, Kirsten gestured to her disheveled clothes and equally disheveled hair. There was no way she was going out to pick dinner looking like this. It wasn't for superficial reasons, it was just that Kirsten didn't want to give the Newpsies anything to talk about her.

She stood up from her comfortable position, and walked over to where Sandy was. "You go." Kirsten ordered in a soft tone, pulling him down to her in a brief kiss. "It's just a five minute drive anyway. I'll set the plates ahead so we can eat once the food's here."

"Ok, babe." He said. As she left a small kiss on his lips, he took hold of her waist and continued their kiss for longer than she had anticipated him to. He just really wanted to feel her lips on his for a few more moments. Closing her eyes, Kirsten parted her lips and allowed Sandy to deepen the kiss more. Of course, had the boys been there, they would be forbidden by Seth to do so, but she knew that they had the house to themselves for the night. Finally, he released her and checked his pants, making sure he still had his wallet. He did.

Sandy then headed out to fetch the food.

"Bye." She whispered at his retreating back, and headed for the kitchen before she heard the door close. Kirsten retrieved two clean plates from the dishwasher, complete with the utensils, and set them on the table neatly, rearranging something here and there, always the perfectionist.

After she was satisfied with her work, Sandy was still not back from the restaurant. She moved towards the 

bathroom, shrugged her work clothes off and turned on the shower, letting the water cascade down her back. Kirsten dwelled inside for a few more minutes, feeling relaxed by the moment, before she shut the water off, and emerged from the steamy bathroom.

Kirsten pulled on a pair of warm pajamas, and Sandy's Berkeley sweatshirt, which was too big for her, but comfortable, nonetheless. Without bothering to fix her hair or even let it dry, she padded back towards the kitchen in her fluffy slippers and sat back on the living room couch again.

Sandy retrieved the food in a timely manner. As he entered the house with the bags, he hollered for his wife.

"Kirsten?" He was answered with silence. He shrugged it off and took the food into the kitchen. He took the boxes out of the bags and poured them some wine.

A few minutes later, he heard his wife make her way into the living room. Clearly, she hadn't noticed him. He snuck up behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek as his arm wormed around to hand her the red wine.

"Dinner is served, my dear."

Surprised by the sudden kiss on her cheek, Kirsten tilted her head sideways, and looked immensely pleased at the sight of her husband.

Taking the bottle of wine from him, she cradled it with one hand, while the other one cupped his cheek tenderly. She smiled, leaning forward to give him the second welcome-home kiss for the night.

"Red wine?" Kirsten asked, sounding amused after she pulled away. Her eyes took in the bottle, which was gleaming under the lights of the living room. "What's the occasion?"

Sandy shrugged to say that he didn't know. "Do we need an occasion?" He pulled the chair out for his wife to sit down at the table. "Maybe it's just 'cause I love you. Or maybe I just want to get you drunk." He said sarcastically with a low chuckle.

She quirked her thin eyebrows at him, pink lips curling into a pout as she stood up from the couch and went over to the chair that he kindly pulled out for her.

Kirsten set the wine bottle on the bucket of ice, before she sat down in her seat, leaning back so that her head rested against his tummy. "And why exactly, Mr. Cohen, do you want me to get drunk?" She posed with a smirk, tilting her head upwards to look up at him.

"Hmm..." Sandy smiled down at her. He cupped her face in his hands and left a small lingering kiss on her lips.

"Why do _you_ think?" He whispered before kissing her, a little longer this time. 

Smiling into the lip-lock, Kirsten found that she didn't really have to answer the question he threw back at her verbally, with the rate that his kisses were growing. She kissed him back fervently with the knowledge that they had the house to themselves.

Suddenly, he heard his stomach growling and with her arms wrapped around it loosely, she felt the grumbling sensation. Kirsten broke off, threw her head back and laughed. "Someone's a little hungry tonight, huh?"

"Mm. Yes, I am." Sandy said quietly. He rubbed her arms lightly and kissed her nose before moving to sit in his own chair, across the table from Kirsten. "Let's eat."

"Okay." Crossing her legs underneath the table, Kirsten picked up her utensils and took in all the food they had ordered in. She looked slightly dazed, because it seemed as if they had enough food for an army, when they were just two.

"Sandy, did you order everything on the menu again?" She asked, amused as she transferred some food from a box into one of the plates she had prepared earlier. She breathed in the delicious aroma, and felt her tummy react a little. Okay, so maybe Kirsten was hungry too.

"Well, I thought there was going to be four of us." Sandy replied. "And the possibility of the boys bringing their female cohorts."

As Sandy put some dumplings on his plate, he smiled. "At least, we know that we won't not have enough food."

"Sandy, we have _too_ much food." Kirsten laughed again, enjoying every minute of their conversation even if it was just about something as simple as that. He could always make her laugh, and she loved him for it.

With the back of her hand, she pushed away some strands of damp hair that had plastered themselves to her forehead. Then, Kirsten picked up her fork, not bothering with the chopsticks for now, and stabbed a dumpling through it.

"You know, let's just hope the boys are hungry when they get home." She mused thoughtfully, before taking a big, unKirsten-like bite of her food.

"Yeah. Even though they are eating at the diner." Sandy said sarcastically. "Of course they are teenage boys. And teenage boys are _always_ hungry."

Sandy chuckled as his wife shoved food into her mouth. "Wow, baby. You can slow down. The food's not going to go anywhere." He grinned.

Kirsten shot him a look. "But I'm _hungry_!" She whined childishly, but she grinned back at Sandy to let him know that she was just playing with him. Except that, of course, she really _was_ hungry, having nothing in her stomach except for coffee and the bagels she managed to eat this morning.

She took a much-smaller bite from her food, and chewed slowly. Kirsten arched an eyebrow at her husband, as if asking whether he approved of her slower pace now.

"Well now you are just being ridiculous." Sandy said extravagantly. He chuckled. "You can eat at any pace you choose, darling. Far be it from me to tell a grown woman how to eat." He kind of mumbled the last part.

"I haven't really eaten since breakfast this morning." Kirsten finally admitted, after swallowing a mouthful of food. She looked down at her plate, not really meeting Sandy's eyes because she knew he would disapprove. But she had just been too busy that she didn't have the time to eat.

His eyes shot up to look at her as he finished the sip of his wine and put down his glass.

"Kirsten." He said in a disapproving tone. He figured she knew he would react like that since she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"I, once again, don't exactly want to tell you what to do. But you need to eat at least three square meals a day." Sandy sighed. He didn't like to lecture. Well, at least not lecturing his wife.

"Why do you do this to me?" He smiled. She knew how he worried about random things like this.

Kirsten winced, but she didn't look up when she heard her name being uttered by Sandy in a disapproving fashion. She wouldn't have mentioned it, if it wasn't for the fact that she found it hard to keep secrets from him.

She listened to him in guilty silence, waiting until he finished speaking before she would talk and explain her side. However, there was something in the way he posed his last question that made her look up. He was smiling at her, but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything. It's nothing to worry about, honey." Kirsten finally spoke up, albeit timidly. She picked up her fork and resumed eating dinner. "I was just busy that I... forgot." Her voice was softened with guilt, hating how she made him feel this way.

"Honey, have you seen the food pyramid recently? You are supposed to have 2-4 servings of dairy. And like 3 meats. 4 fruits. 4 veggies. And 6 whole servings of bread." Sandy rattled off before returning his eyes to search hers. "Now, how are you going to do that when you aren't even eating 3 small meals a day?"

Listening to her husband go on about the food pyramid only made Kirsten start to smile. Those may be facts, and she thought he was exaggerating them a little, but he did manage to get the point across.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to let it happen again." She promised, knowing she could never fully promise him that. There were times when Kirsten was just too caught up in work, and being a wife and a mum that she often ended up neglecting herself.

"Too busy? Do you want me to talk to your dad?" Sandy asked concerned. It wasn't a threat but a legitimate offer.

Kirsten looked up from her plateful of food and shook her head at Sandy. "No, you don't need to talk to my Dad or anything." She said nervously. Conversations between Sandy and her Dad only made her feel tense, despite her want for the two of them to get along. "I was just caught up in a meeting earlier. I'm sorry, baby."

"Well, tell those in the meeting to stop so you can feed your inner woman. I'm sure they're just as hungry as you are." Sandy stated rather matter of fact like.

"If that slave driver father of yours is being to much of a... slave driver, tell him off." Sandy smiled. "That's what I always do. Although, I do believe you know that." It was no secret that Sandy didn't get along with his father-in-law. It was often that Sandy encouraged his wife to tell her dad what she really thought. So far he hadn't had much luck.

"It's_important _to me, Sandy." Kirsten said earnestly, talking about all those crazy meetings that she had to go to. "Besides, I didn't really feel hungry then." She added, in the hopes that it will reassure him even more. "I was fine, I didn't faint or anything."

She returned Sandy's smile, cradling her glass and taking a sip of the wine they had chilled before dinner began. "Yes, I do. Now,**eat**." Kirsten turned the tables around, finally noticing that Sandy had stopped eating during their entire conversation about her not taking three square meals a day.

"Sure. Sure" Sandy said as if he wasn't taking her seriously. He smiled as she reprimanded him and he promptly put some food into his mouth.

"This hits the spot." He mumbled a moment later. "I was _so _hungry. And _I _actually had lunch." He smirked.

She smiled wanly, meeting his eyes briefly with a look on her face that clearly said she got his message. It was not that Kirsten didn't appreciate Sandy being overly concerned, because she supposed that was his job as her husband, but sometimes he worried too much.

A comfortable silence landed upon them as they ate. Kirsten couldn't remember how many servings she's had already, but she was well on her way to becoming full. "So," she finally spoke after swallowing her food completely again. "What do you plan on doing for the rest of the night?" She asked, smiling a little.

Sandy shrugged. "You know, the usual. Video games. Working out." Sandy said, managing to mask a slight grin. He had just finished his last bit of food.

"Oh. 'What am _I_planning on doing?'" He acted like he misheard, with a chuckle. "Bad joke." Kirsten looked confused, wondering what exactly he meant with what he just said. She didn't know if that was supposed to be a joke until he affirmed it himself, and a bad one at that. Maybe it was just her, or there have been loads of bad jokes lately...

He began to think. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" He paused before stretching a bit in his seat. "I just want to relax so as long as it's not back breaking labor or accounting paperwork I think I'm pretty good."

As he continued talking, Kirsten set her used utensils on her plate in the perfect 10:20 position, before she took the entire plate and stood up. She paused, just listening to Sandy before a smirk found its way on her face. "And here I thought you could help me do the dishes!" She exclaimed brightly, with sarcasm that came from years of raising Seth and being Sandy's wife.

At the thought of dishes, Sandy groaned loudly.

"But honey," He started, knowing he wouldn't win. "Where's the fun and excitement in that? I say 'Dishes be damned!'" He proclaimed triumphantly. "I mean, what good ever came from doing dishes?" He asked as he began to stand and take his plate to the sink.

Even though he was arguing, he was still obedient.

Kirsten loved the power she had on her husband. Smiling triumphantly, she listened to his endearing rambling again as she dutifully followed him towards the sink, where she set down her plate beside his.

"Oh, what good ever _did _come for doing the dishes?" She repeated, that mischievous lilt finding its way back to her voice. Kirsten smirked again, placing both hands on the marble countertop, completely pinning Sandy against the sink. She leaned towards him, before tiptoeing to plant several kisses on his neck. "Hmm?"

Sandy looked down to see Kirsten's hands pinning him to the countertop. His curious eyes then met her mischievous ones. He smiled lightly, aware of her intentions while unaware of what was to come next. His eyes closed and his mouth fell slightly ajar as he felt that familiar pair of lips searching the most sensitive parts of his neck.

"Uh…" Sandy mumbled as he searched for something to say. "D-d-dishes?" He stuttered. He seemed to have forgotten where he was for the moment, lost in his own little euphoria. "Who needs 'em?" He said quickly before returning to enjoy his wife's kisses. He hoped he had given her the answer she wanted, secretly knowing he probably hadn't. However, the feelings that this small gesture was causing were colossal. 

Smiling knowingly, Kirsten tilted her head up to bite Sandy's earlobe. As he felt his wife's teeth at his ear lobe, he couldn't contain the slight whimper that escaped his lips. Not the most sexy thing for a man to do but at this point he didn't care. His mind was only in one place. At the same time, her right hand crept beyond him, groping blindly, until her fingers found a used plate, which she gripped securely.

Suddenly, Sandy felt the cool air of the kitchen in place of where Kirsten was. He opened his eyes to see her offering him a dirty dish. Smirking again to herself, she kissed him teasingly on the lips, before completely backing 

away from him and holding out the plate to him with her eyes dancing in mischief, wordlessly asking him to do the dishes.

"No thanks. I already ate." He said, staring at the plate then at his wife. He sighed, she had won. She always seemed to win, now that he thought about it. As he sighed, he took the plate out of her hands.

Before turning towards the sink, he told her, half mumbling. "You're lucky I love you." He smirked as he began to wash the dishes, thankful that at least the dishwasher was empty. He hoped.

"Don't worry." Kirsten let out a laugh, seeing Sandy's defeated expression. "I'll make it up to you?" She rubbed his forearm affectionately, leaning in to leave a kiss on his shoulder, before she walked away.

Sandy smiled at his wife's promise. Surely he could suffer through dishes for that. He began scrubbing the plate with a sponge. Washing dishes before putting them in the_dish washer_. Sandy shook his head at the thought. If grandparents had known that one day there would be a dish washer and people would still wash the dishes by hand, they would be wiped off the earth by a giant heart attack.

This principle of dish washing had never and probably would never make sense to Sandy Cohen. But that's the way Kirsten taught him to do them so that's the way he did them. For some reason, she was very touchy about her dishes. So Sandy did his best to do them perfectly.

Kirsten moved towards the dining room table again, expertly packing the leftovers in their respective boxes again while throwing away what was needed to be thrown. From time to time, Kirsten glanced over at Sandy's hunched figure as he moved from one plate to another. She could almost read the thoughts going on in his head, about why he had to wash dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. Of course, no one would really understand that principle other than the queen of the house. 

"I'm lucky you love me." She affirmed his earlier words with a smile gracing upon her lips. Had she married someone else, Kirsten didn't think that he would put up with her little quirks like Sandy did. 

Finishing her chore, she moved to lean against her husband and picked up one of the few remaining plates to help him finish the dishes. "Best. Husband. Ever." Kirsten said softly, meaning every word as she looked up at him.

Sandy looked up from the dishes as he felt a small bit of weight leaning on him. He smiled down at his wife and her words.

"Well," He said with a small nudge at her body with his own. "The best wife deserves the best husband." He finished with a kiss pressed to her head.

"I love you." He mumbled into her hair quickly before turning his attention back to the steadily decreasing pile of dishes.

Kirsten closed her eyes briefly, feeling contented and loved as Sandy kissed her hair. She smiled serenely as she felt him pull away, before opening her eyes and looking at him again. He really was the best husband in the world.

"I had that suspicion." She remarked in response to his words. Smiling secretively to herself, Kirsten began washing the plate in her hands, working in coordination with Sandy, and soon enough, every utensil they used was clean and kept. She wiped her wet hands on the dishtowel, then took Sandy's hands in her palms to wipe them dry as well.

He smiled as she dried his hands for him. "Thanks." He said softly and with a grin. His eyes followed her as she moved about the kitchen, completing the dishwashing task, which included wiping down the countertops.

"So… dishes are done. Finally." He mumbled the last part. "What next, darling? What would you like to do on our night? _Alone_?" The last word held a hint of suggestion. He said it simply to remind her that the boys and their female cohorts were gone and the house was theirs.

An all-knowing look appeared on Kirsten's face as she stepped closer to Sandy, pressing her weight against his chest as she tilted her head skywards to kiss him softly. "This." She grinned, draping both of her hands over his hips before giving him another kiss.

"I did say I was going to make it up with you." Kirsten said quietly, completely pulling away from him. She grasped one of his hands in hers, and wordlessly led him back towards the living room, looking forward to some quality time with Sandy.

"Hmm." Sandy smirked slightly before his wife's lips were pressed to his own. At Kirsten's suggestive promise, his eyebrows rose lightly and his eyes widened a little while a small grin appeared on his face. 

"You did, didn't you?"

-

-

* * *

_Be nice. Review!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__New chapter for all you nice people out there who always take the time to review. Sandy and Kirsten are so sweet, it's almost sickening. More fluff, as expected. What else do you get from us?Smut?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Please, like we own anything. We're just having fun with these characters and giving you what we utterly lacked in the show – Kandy loving! Fic title is, of course, from the song by The Futureheads, featured on Music from The OC: Mix 4._

* * *

**DECENT DAYS AND NIGHTS**

* * *

As they stood in front of the couch, Sandy turned his wife to look at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before cupping her face and kissing her. He deepened the kiss and managed to get himself and his wife sitting on the couch without even breaking their kiss. Dishes were definitely worth it.

The two of them sat there with lips persistently locked for what seemed like a mere few seconds, even though several minutes had already passed. Just when things started heating up, Kirsten leaned against Sandy, urging him to lie down on the couch with her on top.

"Just like college, huh?" She murmured against his mouth, chuckling lowly. It was not a secret to people who knew them well that college and Berkeley was definitely something for both Sandy and Kirsten. Appreciatively, she ran her flat palms over his broad chest, feeling the muscles move beneath her fingertips.

Sandy smiled and offered a low chuckle at his wife's words. His hands ran over her back and soon one went through her hair back to cradle her neck, not taking the chance of having to let her go. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues tangled and dueled with one another.

Both Kirsten's hands crept up to touch his face, feeling her fingertips graze his cheeks. The intensity of their passion rocketed skyward, especially with the knowledge that they had the house to themselves all night long. To her, it really felt as if they were young all over again, before they had demanding jobs and the boys.

Sandy finally relinquished the hold he had on her neck. His fingertips played with the hem of her shirt. They made their way underneath the material and caressed the soft skin there. He was so in love with this woman.

One of Kirsten's hands rested against Sandy's cheek traveled downwards, and pried her husband's hands away from under her shirt. Breaking away from the kiss momentarily, she inched herself higher until both their faces were level with one another.

Smiling shyly, she pinned both of Sandy's hands against the couch, wordlessly forbidding him to touch her. Kirsten gave him a look as if to say, _I'm the one doing the making-up here, remember?_, before she leaned down to capture his lips softly, slowing down their pace. Sandy was a little bummed that his wife forbade his hands to wander over her body. But Kirsten being in control was always so sexy, so he complied with no argument. He felt her slow down their pace and he moaned at the feeling of her mouth against his.

It pleased her to hear how delighted Sandy was beneath her, all the more so with the knowledge that only she could do that to him. Kirsten released her grip on her husband's arms, her hands finding their way back to his face again where one pushed back the hair that fell over his forehead.

She pulled back, breathless, with her eyelids still draped over her eyes gently. Kirsten hugged him close to her, lowering herself so she could rest her head on his chest. "I love you, you know that?" She asked, in a tone so soft that she might as well have whispered her words.

"I had that suspicion." Sandy said quietly, while smiling up at her. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he returned the sentiment. "I love you, too." He told her. And since his hands had been instructed to stay put, the ball was back in her court.

She could feel his chest rising up and down as he breathed, making her feel very comfortable indeed. Kirsten wanted to stay this way forever, if she could have it her way. She smiled through his shirt, closing her eyes.  


"I'm just glad that you're home tonight." She continued on, her voice still soft. "_We're_ both home tonight." As always, the two of them were aware of how less time they were getting to spend with each other because of work and other duties, not to mention always having a full house.

"Oh, yeah." Sandy murmured as he leaned forward slightly to kiss her hair. "Just the two of us, building castles in the sky." He quoted with a small smile.

"I love you." He whispered again.

Kirsten smiled. They seemed to be passing those words between each other all night, but then again, no one was complaining anyway. She lifted her head from Sandy's chest and looked at him with eyes returning the sentiment wordlessly.

Leaning forward, she pecked him on the lips and pulled back almost immediately. "I." She whispered, before kissing him again. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kirsten pulled farther away to see his reaction, smiling shyly, her cheeks turning pink slightly.

Sandy smiled and chuckled softly at his wife's actions. "Right back at ya, sweetheart." He said as his smile grew wider. He quickly turned serious again. "You look really beautiful tonight, baby." He said quietly as his eyes looked deep into her blues.

The pink flush on her cheeks deepened into a light red at his compliment. "In this?" She asked skeptically, gesturing to the oversized Berkeley sweatshirt that was Sandy's. "And my hair undone and with no make-up on? I don't think so, Sandy."

"Baby, you look beautiful in anything. And nothing." He added with a shrug and a sly smile. "You are absolutely gorgeous." He couldn't help but bring his head up to leave a lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled back to whisper. "Always." He then stole another short kiss from her before pulling back a little. He kept his head close enough to hers so that their lips were still touching, remaining still.

They stayed that way for a while longer, before Kirsten's lips moved against Sandy's in a slow kiss. There was no rush tonight, and she preferred that they keep their pace slow. Besides, they had all night with little chances of interruption, and all she wanted was to stay here curled up on top of Sandy.

"So, is your day much better now?" She asked, a throwback to their earlier conversation as she pulled away and buried her face in her husband's neck.

"Oh, yes!" He proclaimed. "So much better." He emphasized. "How about you?"

"Hmm?" She chuckled softly, her warm breath against the skin on Sandy's neck. "I don't know. What do you think?" Kirsten draped an arm over his broad chest and slowly began running her palm up and down.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Sandy's voice held a hint of triumph. "At least I hope so." He said with a small chuckle. A hand rubbed up and down her back. His head leaned up to leave a kiss on her head.

"Definitely a yes." Kirsten affirmed with a nod, beginning to be more relaxed at the feel of Sandy's hands running up and down her spine. Though she ordered him to keep his hands off, this was too good to resist. She sighed in contentment.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" She asked curiously, her hand finding its way at the hem of his shirt, and under it, grazing the fine hairs with her fingers.

"Mm. What _am_ **I** doing tomorrow?" Sandy asked, giving off the feeling that he would easily let her choose.

A smirk started to spread across Kirsten's lips, and when she raised her head to look at Sandy, there was yet another mischievous glint in her eyes. "How about _me_?" She chuckled, raising a thin eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

Sandy was speechless at this suggestion. It seemed that whenever Kirsten made a statement like this Sandy was utterly dumbfounded with no witty remark to be found. As she said it, a feeling spread through Sandy like wildfire. His desire for her increased at least ten times. A huge smile spread across his face and his eyebrows arched in slight surprise.

"Y-y-yes." He stammered, aware that this was not exactly an answer to the question but he really couldn't think of one. "I-I'm sure that could be arranged." He chuckled.

Kirsten rolled her eyes at Sandy's words, smiling. Without one more word exchanged, she moved upwards and kissed him hard on the mouth. The hand under his shirt was joined by the other as she pushed it up, exposing his stomach. She felt the rough skin beneath her palms as she ran both of her hands over it.

With one last nibble on his lower lip, Kirsten playfully pulled back to examine her work. Seemingly satisfied, she finally spoke. "I hope that was enough not to make you forget about tomorrow." And just to tease him further, she moved away from her comfortable position and sat at the other end of the couch, with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk over her features.

Sandy once again could do nothing but smile at her words. Who could forget a proposition like that? Certainly not Sandy Cohen. He was shocked to say the least as Kirsten pulled away from him and sat herself at the end of the couch. Sandy sat up as fast as he could and tried to sound commanding but came off as desperate.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting." Kirsten answered simply, stating the obvious. She quirked an eyebrow at Sandy, as if wondering what was wrong with him when she knew this was merely about her teasing. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked in return, uncrossing her arms. A hand draped itself over the back of the couch, while the other touched Sandy's leg.

Sandy's eyes went to his legs as he felt her tiny hand touching him there. He watched it for a second, slightly suspicious as to what was to come next.

"You're so cruel. You know that?" He asked, his eyes scanning up her body to meet hers.

Her blue eyes widened, feigning oblivion. "Cruel?" Kirsten tilted her head to the side as she surveyed her husband questioningly. "What are you talking about, Sandy?"

However, despite the indifferent tone she had adapted by now, there was still that mischievous glint present in her eyes. She smirked, not saying anything else, waiting for him to speak next.

"Yeah. I come home. Get you dinner. And when you're supposed to be making it up to me, you're teasing the hell out of me." Sandy said all of this in a calm whisper. His body meanwhile was moving slowly closer to her. His eyes were not on hers; they wandered over her body. Suddenly yet gently, he cupped her cheeks and held her face to his as he kissed her. The kiss was persistent but not exactly impatient.

Kirsten allowed herself to surrender to Sandy, giving in to his kisses. She ran her hands through his hair as she gently pushed him forward, making him lie down on the couch again with her on top without breaking any contact.

She was the first one to pull away, as always, though she didn't do it completely. Kirsten let her nose graze his own once, before she shifted her position to take a look at him contemplatively, as if waiting for Sandy to say something.

Sandy smiled up at his wife. A few strands of hair hung down around her face, tickling his. He tucked them behind her ear and gently grazed her cheek with the back of his hand.  


"I really love you, Kirsten." He said in a tiny whisper. So quiet, he wasn't sure if she heard him.

She heard, all right. Even if Sandy said those words in the quietest of whispers, Kirsten would still be able to hear him no matter what. She felt overwhelmed with love and emotion, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" She asked teasingly, her lips moving upwards to kiss his ear, her warm breath on his earlobe. Blindingly, a hand reached out for Sandy's own, finding it even without her looking, and Kirsten immediately laced her fingers through Sandy's.

"I don't know." Sandy admitted in a faint voice, shyly casting his eyes anywhere but towards hers.

"I guess it just feels like we don't see each other as much any more. So when we are like this, I don't know, I realize..." He paused. "How much I miss you." He felt her hand squeeze his.

Her smile was warm with love as she looked up to take a better look at Sandy. He really was the sweetest. Kirsten placed both hands on his face, steering him so that he would look straight at her after he shyly avoided her gaze.

"I miss you, too."

"You do look really wonderful tonight." Sandy said as he used his free hand to stroke her arm softly. He refrained from singing Eric Clapton. "It feels like I have a Greek goddess hovering over me." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her lips ever so lightly, running his tongue slowly over her bottom lip.

And her cheeks warmed at his compliment. She didn't think she was so at all, but she didn't say anything. Kirsten leaned down and their lips met in a brief kiss. She felt his tongue running over her lower lip, and she parted her lips to grant him entrance.

She climbed off of Sandy, and settled in comfortably on the sofa, lying next to him without breaking the kiss. An arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her than he was already.

As his wife changed positions, Sandy changed his own to grant her more room. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her body to his. With the close proximity and the passionate kisses, breathing was becoming increasingly different. However, Sandy wasn't even thinking about it. But if he had, he would have banked that his wife didn't care either.

Kirsten moaned softly, barely audible what with Sandy's lips pressed to hers. All the stress and exhaustion that came with today seemed to have disappeared as the kiss went on, making breathing mildly difficult. But whether she was on the verge of passing out, Kirsten didn't care. She ran her tongue lightly over his, while the arm wrapped around his neck traveled downwards, running a path up and down his back.

The sound of her moaning and the feeling of her hands wandering his body was it for Sandy. His grip on her tightened and her body was pulled closer to his. Sandy then leaned to his side and slid his wife underneath him. He rested his weight lightly on his wife, mindful not to crush her small frame.

His lips continued the assault on her mouth. His hands held her, firm but gentle.

She groaned lightly at the pressure of having his weight resting on her, but made no further complaints. With her new position, both Kirsten's hands explored Sandy's back while their mouths remain locked.

"Sandy..." She muttered, the rational side of her speaking up without breaking off the kiss. Distracted, Kirsten let Sandy kiss her for a few moments more, before she tried to form sentences, which were quite the feat. "The boys..."

Sandy had moved his lips to her neck before he heard her logical protest. "Mm." He moaned against her neck. "The boys. Good boys. We're raising them right. Respect women. Work hard. They're good boys." Sandy mumbled all of 

this into Kirsten's skin, knowing perfectly well that this is not what she meant. He didn't move away from her body at all. His lips continued kissing her throughout the entire ramble about how good their boys were.

"Yeah..." Kirsten's eyes remained closed, and her breathing quickened as she felt his lips on her skin. God, he really was doing a good job of distracting her, and that was a bad thing when you know your kids could walk in anytime now.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to string words together, but nevertheless she tried. "Sandy..." Kirsten forced herself to say, before she pushed him away and sat up on the couch, breathing heavily, her skin flushed red. "They'll be home any minute."

Sandy smiled lightly as his wife pushed him away. After she finally got her words out, his lips returned directly to her flesh, pushing her back down into the couch again.

"Mm. What should we do about that?" He asked, fully open for anything that didn't involve stopping.

"Stop?" Her voice trailed off suggestively, her tone completely in contrast to the idea that she had just voiced out. Kirsten's arms wrapped themselves around Sandy's neck as he nipped at her skin again, not exactly telling him to follow her orders for once. Sandy smiled at his wife's actions. Contradicting herself all over the place.

Her eyes opened, heavy-lidded and dazed with her pupils dilated in the light. "Sandy..." Kirsten tried again, not really wanting Seth and Ryan to catch them in a compromising position. "We're in the... living room." She said bluntly, but nevertheless pulling him up to her in a deep kiss.

"Yes, we are." Sandy said in response to her pointing out the fact that they were in the living room. He moaned into her mouth as she deepened their kiss.

"Shall we take this elsewhere?" He asked through closed eyes.

She pulled away, not too far, but enough for her to be able to answer Sandy. "What about later?" Kirsten whispered pleadingly, looking deep into those impossibly blue eyes. She was comfortable nestled in Sandy's arms and was rather reluctant to move elsewhere.

"I just want to stay here. With you." She smiled a little and moved closer to Sandy, tucking her head underneath his neck. Kirsten wrapped an arm around his middle tightly, holding him close to her. She closed her eyes in relaxed satisfaction.

"I guess." Sandy said, feigning dejection. It was immediately followed by a smile as he left a kiss on the tip of her nose. He pulled her closer to him and snuggled into her, mindful of her small frame.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She murmured for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and yet she wasn't fed up of saying those words. Kirsten threw her leg over his as she snuggled closer to him, just wanting to feel his hands all over her.

Kirsten tilted her head up to leave a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best, you know that?" She said, smiling lovingly as she did so. She was happy, and she wouldn't have the night in any other way.

Sandy smiled bashfully at her words. He pulled back to look into her eyes. He smiled down at her. He left a few small pecks on her lips and his grip on her tightened even more. He loved this woman so.

"I must say," Sandy whispered into her ear. "My day is shaping up quite nicely." He chuckled.

"Oh?" She chuckled along with him, placing a hand over his chest which rose and lowered with his breathing. Kirsten continued to look into Sandy's eyes for moments longer, her own pair filled with mirth and contentment.

"And why is that, _Mister_ Cohen?" Kirsten asked, her tone businesslike yet playful at the same time, before her expression feigned innocence. "That would have something to do with me, right?" Grinning, she bent up to kiss him lightly on the mouth, before she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Missus Cohen." He chuckled, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand cupped her cheek, love in his eyes as he looked over her.

"Hmm. Nooooo..." She drawled, a smirk fixed in place as her eyes roved Sandy's features, taking in every familiar detail, even the smallest ones. What ever would she do without him?

"Just what is it that I do to you, Mr. Cohen?" Kirsten asked, keeping up the playful banter as she linked fingers with him.

"I think you _do_ know." Sandy said as he nuzzled her neck yet again. "You still make my stomach do those flip flop things. And when you laugh, my breath catches. And you still do those adorable little things that make my heart jump." He rattled off as he planted soft kisses down her neck.

"I do, don't I?" Kirsten's eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously as she looked up at him. However skeptical her tone may seem to be, she couldn't deny how enthralled she felt that she could make him feel that way, even after all of these years.

She moved up, just enough for her to be able to give him a small kiss on the nose, similar to his actions earlier. "God, you are so cheesy." Kirsten threw her head back a little and laughed merrily, her cheeks radiant with love.

"Well, I meant it." He said after she called him cheesy. He smiled at her laughter. "C'mon." He said as he pulled her closer and left a kiss on her lips. "I'm sweeping you off your feet. Although," He paused to look down at their entangled bodies that were lying together on the couch. "I think my job may already be done."

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him, smiling as she did so. Kirsten couldn't explain it, but she, too, felt everything that Sandy had just told her, from those cartwheels in her stomach to her breath hitching at the mere sight of him. _He_ didn't know what he did to her, not at all.

Wordlessly, she closed her eyes and leaned forward to find his lips. It was more than just a peck this time. She kissed him slowly, wanting to draw out the moment, yet passionately at the same time, letting him know how much she loved him. Kirsten pulled away gently, so as not to startle Sandy, and smiled again, blushing.

Sandy returned the kiss and smiled through it. When Kirsten pulled back, Sandy looked deep into his wife's eyes. Those blue pools that he knew so well. As he looked into them, he couldn't help but smile. He craned his neck and kissed her forehead.

Kirsten stroked his hair gently as she felt his lips on her forehead. She met his eyes again, locking her gaze through his. There were no words necessary, it was evident that she adored her husband. She loved him.

"Did you ever think we would end up here?" Finally, she broke the silence with the question. Kirsten couldn't remember how many times she has asked that question to Sandy. "Like this?" Seventeen years ago, she never envisioned that she would end up with Sandy, in Newport, on a McMansion on top of a hill with two children. It was almost too good to be true.

Sandy chuckled lightly. "I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to end up with you." He said quietly. "I hoped but..." He paused. "I mean, guys like me don't normally get the girls that they've known better than to dream of. But somehow... I did." He smiled at her. "Sometimes I still rub my eyes and pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming."

"Me, too." Her lips curled into a warm smile. They both knew what she really meant. Sandy Cohen was hardly the kind of man that anyone would expect Kirsten Nichol to marry, but somehow, it all worked, and seventeen years later, they were still going strong.

"I would never have predicted this, but I wouldn't.. I couldn't... have it any other way." He smiled down at her. "You're my everything, Kirsten Cohen. You know that?"

The smile on her face widened, making her blue eyes light up. She felt in love with him now more than ever. How was that even possible, when she already loved him so much in the first place?

"You mean the world to me." Kirsten whispered softly, bending down to touch her forehead with his tenderly. She wouldn't have it any other way either.

He smiled as she put her forehead to his. He locked eyes with her and on impulse, he gave her an Eskimo kiss. As he rubbed noses with her, his eyes closed for a brief moment before opening as he pulled back slightly. He couldn't help it and gave her another. He chuckled lightly and smiled bashfully.

She laughed softly, amused but nevertheless pleased at the Eskimo kisses he was giving her.

"God, we sounded like a soap opera, didn't we?" Kirsten interrupted out loud, before collapsing into a fit of subdued giggles. But she wasn't complaining. It was moments like these when she really enjoyed being with her husband, exchanging sweet nothings with each other.

"No." Sandy grinned. "We're in love but if we were in a soap opera, the fans would love us and we'd get one of those names where they squish our names _together_!" He said with probably more excitement than he should have. Sandy pondered for a moment before questioning. Kirsten laughed, amused at Sandy's sudden over-excitement. She was struck at how adorable he looked. Since moving to private practice, she hardly saw him this excited or even passionate, compared to the years when he was working as a public defender.

"Wait. So you're saying living in Newport isn't like living in a soap opera?"

She paused for a moment, contemplating on how to answer his question. The truth of the matter was, living in Newport was like a soap opera, just like _The Valley_. "Well... it is. Most of the time anyway, but _this_," Kirsten leaned forward to kiss him softly, to emphasize her point. "is definitely the best part."

"Mm." He smiled. "No argument there." He agreed and returned her kiss.

-

-

* * *

… _and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__ Aww, last chapter, kids. But there's still the other fanfic we're working on, and we hope to be able to update it soon. In the meantime, we hope you enjoy the final chapter of this fic. Writing fluff is so much fun!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope._

* * *

**DECENT DAYS AND NIGHTS**

* * *

His hand began to play with the bottom of her shirt and his eyes swept down over his wife. There was a small bit of skin showing and Sandy stroked it softly with the back of one of his fingers.

She didn't protest, feeling his hands on her skin, but she wasn't exactly urging him on, either. Not that Kirsten didn't want her husband, but it was always hard to stop, and she didn't really want Ryan and Seth walking in on anything.

"You know, we should spend more time like this." Kirsten declared all of a sudden. Having spent the entire evening together made her realize how less time she had spent with her husband, just because her father and The Newport Group kept her occupied most of the time.

"Definitely." Sandy mumbled, a little distracted by his wife's perfect stomach. He ran his thumb over the hint of skin and it dipped into her belly button, which caused a wide smile to spread over Sandy's face. "How is it possible that even your belly button is beautiful?" He asked, absolutely taken aback. "Amazing." He said breathlessly.

"Hey!" Kirsten's automatic response was to swat Sandy's hand away from her bellybutton. "That tickles, _Sanford_!" Catching sight of the big grin on his face, she moved away from him, wary that he might start tickling her again. She burst out in laughter. "Bellybuttons are not supposed to be beautiful. They're just, well, there." She couldn't understand, for the life of her, what he found in her bellybutton that he found beautiful.

"Oh. It tickles, does it?" He laughed. "How about this?" He asked right before his hands worked on her sides.

Her laughter stopped abruptly as she let out a shriek. Kirsten couldn't help it, she was ticklish. Squealing, she struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was much stronger than her. Instead, her legs kicked his legs in protest. "Sandy, stop!"

Sandy laughed at her as she shrieked. He eventually stopped and smiled as he watched her giggles slowly fade.

"Well, it is." He said in reply to her bellybutton statement. "Everything about you is beautiful. Name one thing about you and I guarantee it's beautiful. From your nose to... "

Sandy looked around to find a part of her body which she would say was not beautiful. He finally found something. He picked up her hand and brushed over the manicured nail with his finger. "The cuticles of your nail bed or whatever it is called. I guarantee it's gorgeous. Just absolutely gorgeous."

She smirked, snatching her manicured hand away from his clasp. Kirsten wasn't a big fan of those cuticles either, but Sandy calling them gorgeous was just laughable. "Now, you're being silly." She shot him a look.

"You know, we never got around to finish that wine we had earlier." Kirsten said, referring to the bottle they had along with dinner. "Want me to go get it?" It would be a waste if they just let it be.

"Why, Kirsten? Silly? That's not like me." Sandy said, with an odd look on his face and with sarcasm. "Wine? That's not like you." He chuckled before picking himself up from the couch. "Yeah. I'll get it." Kirsten rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, but did not say anything, already used to it on a daily basis. She turned around to follow Sandy with her eyes, and watched as he took the bottle, and walked back to the couch. He sat on the couch and took a swig from the bottle before holding it out for his wife.

In true Newport breeding, a look of mild disapproval crossed her face as he drank straight from the bottle. She stared blankly at the wine as he held it out for her, not making a move to take it. "Sandy. That's wine, not beer."

Sandy shrugged his shoulders. "You said nothing about glasses. Plus, it's just us that's going to be drinking it. So what does it matter?" He asked, still offering her the bottle. "But if you're too much of a Newpsie, then I can get us some glasses."

"I am not a Newpsie." This time, what with Kirsten's disapproval of the women in the community greater than her disapproval of Sandy drinking wine from the bottle, she took the bottle from his hands and took a sip.

She smiled a little after realigning the bottle right up, indicating that she wasn't at all mad at him. "I guess you're really trying to get me drunk, huh?"

Sandy smiled as he watched his wife let loose a little. "Hey! You're the one who brought the wine back up. You can't blame this one on me." He chuckled. "But now that you mention it. Maybe I am." He said as he took the bottle back from her and took another drink from it.

"Not if you get drunk first, at that rate you're going." Kirsten teased, wiping her damp hands on her jeans after Sandy took the bottle of wine from her. She swallowed, tasting the sweet aftertaste of the drink.

"So you're trying to get me drunk?" Sandy asked incredulously. "Kirsten!" He shrieked in unnecessary falsetto.

She swatted him gently on the forearm, rolling her eyes at what seemed to be his impersonation of her. Kirsten took the bottle from Sandy again and had another sip, feeling the liquid burn a mild trail down her throat, though it was not as strong as vodka.

"So what if I get you drunk?" She challenged, setting the wine down on the coffee table, careful not to let it be near the edges for the sake of her rugs.

Sandy chuckled. "Let's see." He started as he leaned over towards his wife. "If you.. get me... drunk." He said quietly, face to face with his wife. He didn't actually answer her, instead he kissed her square on the lips, his tongue begging for entrance.

When it was finally granted, he eagerly tasted the wine on his wife. He was sure it tasted the same on himself as it did on her. But somehow she tasted sweeter than the wine he had drank. Ever accommodating, Kirsten parted her lips and allowed him in. As her tongue sought his, she, too, could taste the wine on him. She laughed lowly, not breaking the kiss yet, but instead wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders and hoisted herself on his lap.

Things got more heated as she deepened the kiss, with her slightly running out of breath. Kirsten found his bottom lip and nibbled it gently, as was her habit. But getting decidedly breathless, she pulled back, just enough to catch her breath.

"In that case, we should get you more to drink." She whispered seductively, her eyes alight with mischief as she stared into his own.

"So, you are trying to get me drunk." Sandy said as he picked up the bottle and drank again. "I'm not putting up much of a fight, though." He whispered to her.

With her stomach doing flip-flops already, Kirsten felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his breath on her ear. She found it hard to resist the urge to pull him down on the couch and let him prove that he was all man to her, but she somehow managed.

Instead, raising herself up a little, she cradled his head in her hands and pulled him to her, tilting her head up to grant him access to the delicate skin on her neck. She sighed softly, resting her chin on the top of his head and closing her eyes.

Sandy was slightly confused at his wife's actions until she put her chin on the top of his head. Then he understood and a small smile appeared on his lips before he began kissing all the sensitive spots on her neck.

As his mouth worked on the flesh there, his hands ran up and down her back slowly.

"Sandy... please." Kirsten didn't even know what she was saying please for, whether she wanted him to stop, or whether she want him to continue. She was slowly beginning to fall under his control. She gasped softly, her eyes remaining closed as he kissed her on all the right places.

Blindingly, with him still all over her, she reached out to grip the neck of the wine bottle, and found it with a little difficulty. Kirsten then tipped the bottle to her lips, taking a sip in an effort to distract herself.

"Whatever you want, baby." He said quietly with a small chuckle. Sandy then continued on with his wife's neck. He smiled as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife grab the wine and drink some more. "Looks like my plan is working." He whispered into her neck. His hands worked their way into her shirt and stroked the soft skin of her back.

"Plan?" She questioned breezily, distracted. It was either that Kirsten didn't know what he was talking about... or she did, and she just couldn't remember at all. "What plan?

"Well, I keep drinking and you keep drinking. Surely we'll be drunk in no time." He kissed her lips softly. "Seems to me, the plans working just as planned for both of us."

Kirsten laughed softly, leaning in for one more sweet kiss before extracting herself from Sandy, and sitting down cross-legged on the couch, still holding the half-full bottle of wine.

"Maybe." She nodded gently in acknowledgement to what he had just said. "Or... maybe not." The last part was added teasingly, and Kirsten avoided looking at Sandy while she took another lady-like drink from the bottle.

"Well," He drew the word out as he reached for the bottle. "Failure..." Sandy took a drink and swallowed the liquid. "is not an option." He finished and held the bottle out for his wife.

"We'll see."

And a mischievous grin spread over Kirsten's features as she continued to tease her husband. She took the bottle from Sandy and had another drink, before she set it carefully on top of the coffee table. She reached out for his hand, her fingers stroking the back of it gently, as she smiled softly at him.

Sandy watched his wife in curiosity. He smiled at her tender gesture. "What are you thinking about right now?" He questioned.

Shyly but without hesitation, Kirsten met his curious stare, and returned his smile with another one of her own easily. "You." She answered simply, still stroking the back of his hand, her skin pleasantly warm against his.

Sandy smiled at his wife's sweet sentiment. He slowly leaned over and cupped her cheek with the hand that his wife wasn't holding. He looked down at her lips and began to slowly stroke her cheek with his thumb. He brushed his lips softly against hers before embracing them in a slow, passionate kiss.

Kirsten made no complaints when their lips met again in a kiss for what seemed like the nth time for the night. She ceased stroking the back of his hand, although hers still remained over his own. As their noses bumped against one another, she tilted her head to the right slightly, allowing her to kiss him better.

Sandy felt a rush of excitement as Kirsten allowed him greater access. He slid closer to her on the couch as he deepened the kiss. His hand gripped hers and he linked their fingers. He held her hand up to his heart and let it rest there. He broke their kiss for a moment.

"I love you." He whispered again before resuming their lip lock.

She pressed her hand firmly against his chest, speaking volumes about how much she loved him, too. The kiss went on for a few more precious moments, before she pulled back gently.

"Let's go to bed." Kirsten suggested softly, her sapphire orbs brimming with promises as they stared into his own eyes, her gaze never wavering. Her lips curled into a smile as she leaned in to give him another lingering kiss on the mouth.

"Ooo. Why, Mrs. Cohen." Sandy cooed, teasingly. He kissed her back with a smile. After the kiss, he stood and looked down at her. Sandy offered her his hand.

Kirsten allowed him to pull her up from the couch, feeling a pleasant warmth rush through her as she felt his hand on hers. Once she stood side-by-side with him, she wrapped both of her arms around his middle, clinging to him while she dropped a kiss at the tip of his shoulder. She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to lead her to the bedroom.

Sandy began leading the way toward their bedroom. He kissed the top of his wife's head. His bad day had turned into a perfect evening with the promise of a wonderful night. Life was good. He looked over to his loving wife.

No, life was great.

-

-

* * *

_Review, even if it's the last one already? :) And you thought there was smut, didn't you?  
_


End file.
